Getting Closer
by whovian the girl
Summary: A mostly Doctor Who with Warrior cats sprinkled in this fan fiction is basically my first ongoing story posted to the world, the other one is just there.
1. The beginning

"Doctor!" The scream came from inside the TARDIS.

"Vastra!" the Doctor whispered. He rushed out of Clara's room and was halfway down the stairs before Clara yelled out,

"Oi! Before you be the almighty superhero of the universe, would you mind helping me up?" With a sigh the Doctor trudged back up the stairs and helped her up.

"You good? Ok, now come on! This is important." He sped downstairs with surprising speed for his apparent age. Ignoring Clara's angry shouts to go slower, he ran past the TARDIS console, flipping a lever that opened a new doorway into a hidden hallway. He came to a stop inside a very white room with a bed that held a very scared Silurian. Jenny sat on a chair next to her.

"She said that her stomach hurt and her spine was all tingly. Then she started screa-" Jenny was interrupted by Clara's arrival.

"You always said you love the running, right?" she said, hands on her knees, breathing hard. The Doctor nodded in response. "Well right now I **HATE** the running."

"Ok, no time to talk. Busy." He walked over next to Vastra's bed and powered up a scanner. Clara stared over his shoulder, her face slightly green.

"That's disgusting…" she murmured, stepping back slightly.

"Oh, don't say that. You should see what's inside of **you**." a voice from the bed said indignantly. Clara jumped when she realized that the screams had stopped and Vastra was listening.

"Anyway," the Doctor continued, "It seems that both of you are experiencing Time Lord or rather Time Lady emotional symptoms. This gives me bad ideas about who the, um, father is. A loud thump sounded as Clara fainted.

Later, Clara woke to find herself on the white bed that Vastra had been on, next to the scanner. Vastra was sitting on the foot of the bed, talking with the Doctor.

"The pain has subsided but the shivers are still there." she said, "And do I have to wear this?" she asked, gesturing to the large white shirt and brown pants she was wearing.

"It's the outfit that your people found most efficient for Silurians in this… condition. " he said, finding the right word. "Just trust your people and notify me if something happens. I need to check on something." Before he left he pointed a finger at Clara. "She must not be allowed to leave the bed under any circumstances." Clara opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it when the Doctor gave her a sharp look. Clara leaned back on the bed, feeling tired all of a sudden. She watched drowsily as Vastra jumped up and walked over to a panel in the wall. She pressed it and a screen popped up.

"Vastra, this isn't a good time." The Doctor's voice crackled through the speaker. In front of the screen the Doctor was holding a small gray cat.

"Why are you holding a- whatever that is?' Vastra inquired. "Anyway, if you're thinking of taking one of us out there it would be wise to take her rather than me. I'm much more capable of guarding the TARDIS and she is in no condition to be left alone anyway."

"Fine, fine you stay. This place might slow it down anyway. I'll come back in to brief her on what to expect." The screen turned off and Vastra turned towards Clara. "Get ready to see a whole new world."

"Apparently, the Doctor is taking his time." said Clara 15 minutes later. "And what did you mean that I wasn't in any condition to be left alone?" she said, sitting up. Vastra sighed, then began to explain. "Your child is mostly Time Lord, therefore it's affecting you in a mostly Time Lord way. The thing we are worried about is the birth. When a Time Lord is born a huge amount of regeneration energy is released, which heals the mother so that death caused from childbirth isn't possible. But you are human so the regeneration energy can harm you especially at such close range. So you can't stay here by yourself because the energy level could get too high and be fatal and on top of that your child could come at any moment."

"But it's only been 5 months!" Clara exclaimed. "Oh. Wait. That means that Time Lord babies-"

"Don't need as much time. Correct. That's why the doctor is taking you with him." Just then the Doctor popped his head into the room. "I thought I was going to brief her!" he said with a smile. "Now listen Clara. This place is very different from what you are used to so I'm using the TARDIS to transmit the information and language you need into your mind. Are you ready?" Clara gave him a thumbs up and he let out a triumphant laugh and pulled a switch down on a smaller version of the console that had appeared in the room while he was talking. "As i speak, information is being transferred into your head. You may feel a slight tingly sensation when the transformation happens."

"Yep, definitely got that supposed tingly sensation." Clara said, closing her eyes as she felt herself change. She opened her eyes to find she looked very different. "Doctor... I have paws. Am I supposed to have paws?!"

"Yes, yes you are." his voice came from around the bed. "And don't call me Doctor. Here you need to call me Cloudedstorm. We're cats." Clara leapt to her paws and felt her balance go a bit wobbly. "I thought cats had good balance!" she mewed. "You should look behind you." replied the Doctor, peering around the door to take a good look at her. Clara looked back and yowled in surprise. "I'm going to have kittens?!"

**Next chapter coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2

The white and gray tom that was the Doctor rolled his eyes. "Of course. Now, search your memory. This one, not your human memory. I'll need to know your name." Clara closed her eyes and thought. "My name is... Lily! Why isn't my name two parts like yours?"

"Because, apparently, you are a rogue. And soon your full memory should kick in." The Doctor pushed a button on the mini console and a white light flashed. "Wait by the TARDIS. It look like a big blue tree stump. I'll find you there."

When the light faded the Doctor found himself exactly where he expected. He ran into Cinderstar and mewed breathlessly, "It's about time to organize the sun high patrols. Could you do them for me though. I need to check something out right quick." Cinderstar gave him a questioning look but said it was ok. He mewed a breathless thanks and darted out of the camp. He ran back to the TARDIS and found a bewildered cream cat standing by it. "Clara?" he mewed, sitting down."

"Yeah, it's me. Where did you go? Is Vastra stuck in there like you were when the TARDIS shrank? Why am I asking so many questions?" her paws slipped out from under her and the Doctor darted forward to heave her back by her scruff. "Your annoying barrage of questions happened because the levels of energy inside you are rising."

"Ok… Not good. But I have a question: What's wrong with Vastra? She was acting strange too."

The Doctor sighed. "Vastra is going through the Silurian equivalent of what you are."

"She's a reptile though… I'm still not getting it."

"Just let me finish!" the Doctor yelled, "Silurians form eggs inside where the little reptiles grow and then a pouch starts to form. The egg hatches inside and the child is moved to the pouch. The screaming was the pouch opening. Nobody wants to suffocate. Vastra is the last of her people around for many light years. She's got no one around that can help her, that knows what she's going through." Clara gave him a perplexed look. "Then how do you know?"

"I don't. I searched it online. Space Google." Both cats burst out laughing. "Anyways, I need to take you back to camp. They'll take care of you in the nursery."

"The **WHAT**! I am not going to sit around and be served all day. I want to fight too! It's not fair."

Both cats walked into the camp just as the sun was starting to set. Cinderstar bounded up to the Doctor. "Who is THIS?" she growled, furious. The Doctor looked her straight in the eyes and said, "I have absolutely no idea. She's expecting kits and has absolutely no idea where she is." Cinderstar pulled back. "Well, ok. Send her to the nursery."

"Wait! I will not be put in a room and kept there until **THIS** happens. I want to be useful." Clara turned around and stalked away, tail held high. The Doctor looked at Cinderstar, who was staring after the bold she-cat. He gave her a look of apology and ran after Clara. "Clara! You can't talk to the leader like that!" Clara didn't respond. "At least try and be respectful. She could easily leave you out here. Alone."

"So? What's gonna happen?" she flicked her tail dismissively, "You think i'm going to get stuck in a hole and you can't save me because you're short? Doctor, I can take care of myself. I don't need you tailing me." she paused, noticing the glimmer of a smile in the Doctor's eyes. "No pun intended."

"There are foxes. They'll tear you apart because you are weak." Clara opened her mouth to respond but the Doctor carried on before she could speak, "You can sleep with me in the leaders den with Cinderstar." Clara nodded in defeat and padded back over to Cinderstar, who was still standing right where they left her. The Doctor walked around her to the rocks that led up to the den. Clara looked up at the steep climb.

"There is no way I'm making it up there. Not like this!" she mewed, glancing back at her belly. The Doctor turned and heaved her up by her scruff. "Just follow me from here." he mumbled around her fur. Down below two cats were watching their progress. "Isn't strange how Cloudedpool cres so much about that stranger?

"Yes." replied the other, "And he left Cinderstar behind to struggle up on her own. When she's carrying **HIS **kits."


	3. Chapter 3: the young

Later, the Doctor woke to see that Cinderstar had joined them and was laying on one side of him. On the other, Clara was curled up into as small a ball as she could with her large belly. She stretched and, noticing Cinderstar laying so close to the Doctor, growled at the sleeping she-cat. "Why's she so close to you?" Suddenly, an idea popped into Clara's now notably smaller head, "Is she your... mate here?" Clara giggled.

"In a sense, yes." replied the Doctor, "But I personally don't like her like THAT. She just pulled me aside one day and told me she was having my kits. Quite random actually. What's not good about this is she is the leader and I'm the deputy so I have to stand in her place." Clara stared at him, trying to understand then gave up and just stuck her tongue out at the other cat. The Doctor's face contorted into a strange expression.

"What was that!?" Clara purred, evidently amused.

"I was trying to raise my eyebrow. Apparently cats don't actually have eyebrows..." He trailed off as Cinderstar stretched and sat up.

"Oh. Hello, kittypet." she mewed coldly, pausing her grooming to stare at Clara.

"Oi! I'm not a kittypet! whatever that means." Clara hissed. "Even if it means that you think I'm an incredibly handsome man?" The Doctor smiled. Clara glared at him and slapped her tail around his mouth. Cinderstar turned and stalked out of the den, but instead of going down she went up higher. The Doctor knew what her question was and opened his mouth to speak, "She's calling a meeting, probably to welcome you to the camp or, most likely, to get us out of here. I don't believe she like you Clara." Clara snorted and lay back down. "Ya think?"

"Clara, I think we should leave. Now." the Doctor had turned and was staring at her. Around her paws a slightly sparkly glow was slowly getting stronger. Clara opened her eyes sleepily but didn't notice. The Doctor hauled her out of the nest and down the rock slope, momentarily losing his balance. "Ow, Doctor, stop it. Lemme get some sleep."

"No. Something's wrong and I don't want you getting hurt. You need to get up and walk. You're immensely heavy." Clara grumbled and got up, swaying on her paws. The Doctor shook his head, knowing that walking would take a while. He ran into the forest towards the TARDIS. Soon a whooshing, groaning sound fills the clearing and scares the crap out of the whole Clan. finally, the sound disappears and the leaf tornado settles. A blue tree stump had appeared in the center of the camp. One side of the stump swung open and there was the Doctor-Cat, standing next to a very confused lizard. The lizard, which was Vastra, beckoned to Clara and the two went inside. The Doctor, on the other paw, was left to deal with a very angry cat. Cinderstar marched up to the tree stump and grabbed the Doctor's tail before he could escape into the TARDIS. "Where are you going? How are you all fitting in there?" she lashed her tail, angry and confused. The Doctor stood for a moment, trying to find a good answer. "Ways." he purred. "See you in a bit!" He turned once more and charged into the TARDIS. The eerie groaning started up again and the stump dematerialized.

Once the Doctor, Clara and Vastra were back to their original forms Clara was moved to a room alone so she could rest. Vastra was back to her normal self and was taking care of Clara. The Doctor was forced to sit in the console room.

"You are NOT allowed to come in. That's weird." The Doctor rolled his eyes and reluctantly sank into the chair that had appeared. Vastra walked back to the hidden room, leaving the Doctor alone.

"Well old girl, just you and me, eh?" the Doctor whispered to the TARDIS, his TARDIS. Some time later the Doctor woke up sneezing. "Hey! You did NOT just spray me with dust!" he yelled at his ship. Looking down he realized the reason his ship had woken him. Golden mist swirled around his feet, trailing from the "back" room. "CLARA!" he shouted, before running straight into a wall. HE woke again to a green face staring him eyes to eye. Scooting back, he realized the face belonged to a miniature Silurian. It opened its mouth and made a strange hissing sound. The Doctor intelligently replied, "Um. Okay."


End file.
